Tommy and the funeral
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Rugrats Era! Late tribute to Christine Cavanaugh. First fan fiction! Couldn't think of a summary, sorry about that.


Tommy and the funeral: a Rugrats fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats. If I did, the show would've been a lot darker.

One year old Tommy Pickles knew a lot of things. He knew that his younger brother Dil loved him, knew that his friends Phil and Lil Deville liked to eat worms and play in mud, and even knew about the neat toys that his father always made for him to enjoy.

Sadly, he also knew that his best friend in the whole world, Chuckie Finster, had been sick a week before Christmas and wasn't around as much as before. He would hear his mother and father talk about Chuckie at dinner, hoping that all would be well before the new year.

Days passed as Tommy, along with his brother, were in black suits. He was confused as he and Dil were placed in the backseat with their three year old cousin Angelica whose parents were on a business trip.

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked, confused.

Angelica turned away from her beloved Cynthia doll and answered in frustration. "Do I always have to tell you babies everything? We're going to a funteral."

"What's a funteral?"

"It's where awake people spect sleeping people."

"Why they gots do to that? Would sleeping people be ascared?"

"I don't know cousin Tommy but I promised the grownups that I wouldn't tell you anymore about the funteral we're going to."

"Okay Angelica."

Tommy wondered about the funeral that he, his family, and his cousin were going to. All he knew that his mother was carrying a card with her. There wasn't anything bright on the card, nor was Reptar the dinosaur who was a favorite his on there either, uninteresting Tommy the moment he saw it.

He stayed quiet as his mother and father had reached the funeral home. After his father had awoken his grandfather (Lou Pickles) from an unpleasant nap, Tommy walked with his mother and Angelica as he saw Phil and Lil with their parents Betty and Howard and Susie Carmichael with her mother Lucy who was able to get out of her job at the last minute.

What flabbergasted Tommy was that all his friends were very quiet as they (especially Phil and Lil) were usually loud when they'd play with one another. Susie waved to him as he waved back while noticing a bit of sadness appearing in her eyes.

Since he was a one year old, Tommy didn't really know why Susie looked the way she did. But he knew what being sad was like as he had experienced it with his dog Spike running away from home and with Dil taking his parents' attention away from him a few months back.

His mind wondered like it normally did when he was curious as Tommy walked into the funeral home with his mother holding his hand as his father, who was carrying Dil, and his grandfather walked behind them.

"Chubby! Chubby!" Dil cried happily, reaching with his arms out to grab a random picture without success when Tommy, his family, and friends had arrived to a place filled with pictures, flowers, and a coffin.

_Chuckie? Here? If he is, he gots to be really ascared by now. _Tommy thought , worried for his best friend who was scared about everything from clowns to the guy on the oatmeal box.

He looked for his friend but to no avail as his mother led him to the brownish white coffin where he saw a pale face, messy red hair, and a little suit with purple glasses tucked in one arm.

There he found his friend as he remembered the times he had with Chuckie from exploring Mirrorland to wreaking havoc at Toy Palace. A tear fell from his eye then another until Tommy was brawling.

He heard his mother talking to Chuckie's father, Chaz, who offered to take him outside for a moment. She nodded as Tommy, still brawling his eyes out, was handed over.

...

"You miss Chuckie too, huh Tommy?" Chaz asked Tommy who sniffed when they were outside of the doors of the funeral home, sitting near a bare tree that was growing its leaves. The one year old looked at the blue sky, seeing clouds that looked like his best friend as he cried once more.

Chaz sighed as he took pity to Tommy, who at one, already had to face the reality of death of a person that meant the most to him before he was even old enough to understand it. He took the toddler's hand gently and placed it in his sweaty, yet firm, hand.

Tommy looked at Chaz, his tears slowly fading away. He felt his friend's father's hand touch his hand gently as he babbled away in baby talk.

Chaz felt a tear filling in his eye as listening to Tommy babble in baby talk reminded him of Chuckie. It was bad enough that he had lost his wife from cancer but losing his only son from sickness broke his heart.

He would never see his son go to preschool, deal with girl trouble or even have children of his own. He looked back at Tommy, glad that the toddler would be able to have a full life unlike the son that he cherished within his heart.

"Want to go back inside little fella?" he asked as Tommy shook his head unhappily, not wanting to go see the place where his best friend was forever going be in once the burial would start. Chaz agreed, not wanting to move away from the spot they were on.

They stayed on that spot for the entirety of Chickie's burial and half of his funeral due to Chaz having to speak about the wonderful two years that his son had given him.

As Tommy got older and he was more adjusted with his life, Chaz would take himself and the young boy to visit Chuckle. They never forgot him and they hoped that Chuckie never forgot them either.

A/N: I was a BIG fan of Rugrats growing up. My favorite characters were Tommy and Chuckie. In fact, I had a crush on Chuckie (Don't ask, I was five). At nineteen, I still like the show despite the late seasons with Kimi as they were a little stale. When I read online that Christine Cavanaugh had passed away unexpectedly, I felt my childhood had died and that Chuckie and Dexter (I'd watched him as well as _The Powerpuff Girls _on _Cartoon Network_) were gone. Read and review and sorry for the long author's note or if I made you cry.


End file.
